deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Sora
Description Kingdom Hearts vs Legend of Zelda! Two warriors of light clash their sword in battle! Who will be slashed into pieces? Interlude (Someone please help me!) Link (And here.) Sora (Here too, please.) DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Setting: Inside a castle Link had just finished purchasing a full restock of all his items when he heard screaming. He drew his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and runs off-screen. He arrives to find Sora killing Hockomonkey. However, he hurts a civillian in the process. Link advances, but Sora turns toward him. Seeing Link, he calls out, "Hello?" Realizing his intentions, Sora grabs a hold of his Keyblade. FIGHT! Link rushed at Sora, while Sora did likewise. After their swords clashed for a few seconds, Link ran backwards, using targeting, and threw a bomb at Sora. Sora jumpped, but Link, still targeting, pulled out a bow and some arrows. He fired a few at random, Sora dodged most but was hit by a Fire Arrow, which he pulled out. Link now grabbed a Booomerang and threw it. It missed, and Sora decied to use a magic attack, Sparkga. LInk instantly used the Hookshot, and reached the top of the castle wall, dodging the attack. He pulled out an ocarnia and played the Song of Time. Nothing seemed to happen, and Sora had used Flowmotion to reach Link and dodge the boomerang. After some more swordplay, Link charged up a Hero's Spin, as Sora used Quick Blitz. The attacks were unleashed and matched, blow for blow. Sora then used Light, but Link's Master Sword blocked the attack. Sora had no more patience. He used every magic attack he knew - Firaga, Icebreaker, Slot Edge, Prism Windmill, and everything else. Link struggled to block the attacks, and finally, with Quake, Link's items flew away from him. Sora held the Keyblade over Link's heart and prepared to strike, when suddenly, a light appeared behind him., Sora knocked Link out with the hilt, then turned to see who it was. It was Link. He had just time traveled using the Song of Time. Link of Time drew his sword, as Link retrieved his items. Sora engaged in combat, but with both Links ust then fighting, it was too much, and his sword arm was cut off. A cry of pain came from Sora, then, "Curaga!". His arm reattached, much to both Link's suprises. Sora slashed at Link of Time and cut his head off. Then ... nothing happened. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wiz: Time paradox fixing in 3 ... Boomstick: 2 ... Both: 1! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sora's Keyblade moved backwards. Link's head began reattaching. Memories were erased. Finally, it reached the point where Sora had his sword moving toward Link of Time's head. Suddenly, Link of Time blocked Sora's sword slash with the Hylian Shield. He then kicked him backwards, and ... put on a mask. A Fierce Deity Mask. And, for no reason, Link suddenly had one too. Sora fought, but within five seconds, he had lost his Keyblade. Thirty more, and he had no more magic. Ten more, and he was on the ground, two swords at hsi throat. Link of Time and Link both moved their swords. Sora's head rolled off. The Links took off their masks. K.O.! - Link of Time plays the Song of Time and waves good-bye to Link. -Sora's head is impaled by the Keyblade. Results Boomstick: That was simply magical! Wiz: While Sora had greater athletic skills, Link topped him in basically everything else. Boomstick: But ScrewAttack, what about Sora's other forms? Wiz: Well, with some very special exceptions, Sora needs help to access these forms. But either way, the Fierce Deity Mask would have been too much. Boomstick: Looks like Sora couldn't stay connected! Wiz: The winner is Link.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Rematch Category:Became a Total Warfare